Time For Sewing
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun's shower in the Minerva got busted and he finds out the only place where he can use one is Luna's room. He decides to go there and take a shower, but will something more than that happen? Oneshot. OOC. Changed the ending btw.


Athrun sighed at the lousy timing of his shower breaking down right when he really needed it. He had been so busy fighting the Earth Alliance he barely had time to keep up with his personal hygiene. This was really bugging him. Just when he finally got a chance to take a nice long shower, his bathroom just decided to screw with him. He took a sniff of himself and pulled back quickly. He REALLY needed a shower.

Athrun went out of his quarters to walk around the Minerva. His mind began making a list of persons he could borrow a shower from. His first thought was Shinn but he decided against it since he knew he really wouldn't let him borrow his shower. The second one was Rey but he was nowhere to be found and Athrun didn't really want to invade his room without permission. Maybe Captain Talia? He quickly shook his head. He couldn't see himself asking his superior to use her private shower anytime soon. Which leaves only one person…

"Luna…" Athrun muttered. He really wasn't sure about this but she was the only one with the highest possibility of letting him use a shower. He just hoped Luna still wasn't so angry about that whole incident with Meer. They didn't do anything she just caught them in a bad time so why did he feel guilty somehow?

Athrun reached the door separating him from Luna's room. He gulped before knocking on the hard metal. His mind raced with so many thoughts as he waited. What was he going to say? He couldn't just ask Luna to let him use her shower, could he? And what if she was still mad? Athrun wasn't in the mood to explain things with him smelling like a dead rat. Wait, since when did he have to explain anything to Lunamaria? Nothing did happen so he doesn't have anything to explain. His thoughts were broken when the door slid open revealing Luna just wearing the small undershirt she wears under her red coat. He couldn't help but blush at how it revealed her flat stomach and her adorable bellybutton.

"What do you want?" Luna asked and judging from the tone of her voice she was still angry at Athrun.

"Ah…well you see…" Athrun stammered to find the right words and when he found out he couldn't he decided to be more direct. "Luna, can I use your shower?"

"What about your shower?"

"Ah…well it's busted and due to circumstances you're the only person I can borrow one from. It's really urgent." Luna was about to reply but quickly covered her nose as Athrun's scent invaded her nostrils.

"Ugh! Fine! Go use the shower! Geez! You smell like a dead rat!" Luna blurted out letting Athrun in.

"I know. So…uh where do I place my clothes?" Athrun asked.

"Just place your shirt and your coat on my bed. Your pants and whatever's under them goes with you into the shower." Luna answered while still pinching her nose. God, she couldn't believe Athrun could smell this bad. And what's harder to believe is she's letting him use her shower! Shouldn't she be denying him access to her bathroom because she's angry at him for that incident with Meer? Luna knew she didn't have the right to be angry at Athrun but it still hurt though, after all she did have a crush on him. 'And I still do.' Luna thought.

Luna watched Athrun as he took off his shirt revealing his well-toned chest. His coat was all ready neatly folded on her bed and she would've stared at him and his marvelous chest if it wasn't for his horrible stench. God, he really needed a shower!

Athrun took one last look of Luna silently thanking her before going in her shower and closing the door. He looked around her bathroom. So this was what a girl's bathroom is like. It was different from his since for one thing it definitely looked a lot cleaner. He also noticed her toilet seat was down unlike his which was almost always up and there was that strange smell. It somehow reminded him of Luna.

'Oh yeah…she takes her baths here…' Athrun shook his head trying to get rid of an image of Luna taking a shower as soon as he finished his thoughts. He couldn't believe himself. Here he was, not even recovered from heartbreak thanks to Cagalli and he was already fantasizing about Luna. And to top it all off he was using said girl's shower. How low could he get? A sniff of himself again brought Athrun back to reality. He took off the remaining articles of his clothing and placed them on top of Luna's toilet.

Now completely naked he stepped in and closed the curtain even though he was sure Luna wouldn't peek.

'What the? Why am I even imagining her peeping? I'm such a pervert.' Athrun thought as he turned on the shower. He almost jumped when the water was cold but soon began to enjoy the feel of it hitting his skin. He reached out to grab a bottle of shampoo but accidentally took another bottle. Athrun looked at the bottle of shampoo since he was curious what brand Luna was using and his emerald eyes went wide when he saw what he was holding in his hands.

"H-her…feminine wash…" Athrun could barely get the words right out of his mouth as he continued to stare at the pink bottle. Even though the water was cold he could feel his erection steadily building up. Oh boy, he was going to have a looong, cold shower.

Athrun finally came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and thankfully with his erection gone. And to top it all off, he no longer smelled like a dead rat!

"I never knew you take longer than a girl to shower, Athrun." Luna greeted him when she noticed Athrun come out of her bathroom.

"Err…I had…problems…" He explained. "I forgot to bring my towels so I hope you don't mind if I used yours." Athrun added but didn't dare state how her towels smelled so much like her.

"That's alright I have spares anyway." Luna said then resumed to getting back to her work. Athrun noticed it and decided to ask what she was doing.

"Luna? What are you doing?" He asked as he put on his clothes. He was thankful they didn't stink.

"I'm sewing, not that it's any of your business." Luna replied harshly. Athrun could tell she was still angry with him.

"Why?" Athrun asked deciding it was probably better to talk about something else to cool Luna down before discussing to her about what happened with Meer.

"Because my coat has a rip on it." Luna said making Athrun realize why she was wearing what she was wearing right now. The blue-haired elite couldn't think of anything else to say so silence began to fall on them. Neither of them minded it. Luna just continued sewing her coat and Athrun just watched her every movement.

He watched Luna's delicate hands make gentle stitches on her coat and for the first time Athrun realized how beautiful Luna was. Of course, she was always beautiful but this time it was different.

"You'll make a good mother." He suddenly blurted out surprising them both. Where did that come from?

"Wh-what?" Luna stuttered out losing her concentration on sewing her damaged coat. Athrun knew he couldn't take back what he said so he just continued to elaborate what he said.

"My mother…stitched as a hobby back when she was in Junius Seven. Sometimes she sews me shirts and jackets the last one she sewed for me was a pair of Scottish looking clothes (A/N: You know, the one from when Athrun and Kira say goodbye in Seed) before she died in the Bloody Valentine." Athrun was a bit surprised. This wasn't exactly a pleasant memory for him so he didn't exactly feel comfortable when telling it to other people, which made him wonder why it was so easy for him to tell it to Luna.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I know your mother's dead but I didn't know how important she was to you. I-ouch!" Luna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she accidentally pricked herself with the needle.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked concernedly.

"Yeah, no big deal, but this never would have happened if you weren't distracting me." Luna replied as she sucked on her injured finger.

"Here, let me see." Athrun walked over to Luna and pulled her hand to have a better look at her wound. "It's not deep but it's bleeding pretty badly for a minor wound. Do you have band-aids?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"I think I keep them stored inside that drawer but really…I can get them myself." Luna pointed to the drawer while trying to hide a blush since Athrun was still holding her hand.

"No. I'll get them, don't move." Athrun's voice demanded complete obedience as he went to get the band-aids.

"Athrun, really, this is embarrassing, all this fuss over a little thing such as this." It really was embarrassing what if Meyrin comes in and sees Athrun trying to treat her wound? What would she think?

"Relax. No one's looking anyway." Athrun assured her as he placed the band-aid over Luna's wound. Luna looked at her finger and tried to hide a blush.

"Geez, I could've done it myself, but thanks anyway."

"Luna…" Athrun said seriously finding that now was the best time to tell her about what happened. "About what happened with Me-Lacus the other day." The blue-haired elite sighed inwardly when Luna didn't notice his slip of the tongue. He didn't know how much chaos it would ensue if someone ever found out about Meer's identity. Luna's face saddened. She was trying to forget about that incident so why did Athrun decided to bring that up?

"Look you don't have to explain anything. She's your fiancée and we're just…friends." It could never turn out into something more. Luna was sure of that because why would Athrun choose her when he had Lacus?

"But still…I feel like I have to explain this to you properly. Lacus and I never really did anything. I just woke up and found her sleeping on my bed. I was still wearing my boxers and when you knocked on the door inviting me to eat breakfast. I was trying to put my pants on since I didn't want you to see me in my underwear but Lacus just opened the door and uh…that's when you got the whole picture wrong." Athrun explained but Luna still looked like she didn't believe him.

"Look if we did sleep together don't you think we shouldn't be wearing any clothes at all?" Athrun asked not really understanding why he was so dead-set on getting Luna to believe him. He was like a boyfriend trying to patch things up with his girlfriend.

"No…"

"So you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but still she's your fiancée. Sooner or later you're going to have to sleep together." Luna tried not to cry as she said this. Has she really fallen that far? Since when did she fall in love with Athrun?

"Look, our fathers decided that we be engaged and they're both dead so you can't basically call us fiancées anymore." As Athrun was talking he remembered Cagalli. Cagalli…she broke his heart and there was no way he was ever coming back to her. Even though he understood her reasons for her decision he just couldn't accept it.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't like her that way. Me-Lacus is…nice but I can't see myself marrying her." Athrun explained. Luna's eyes brightened at Athrun's confession but she mentally scolded herself for being hopeful. Even though Athrun said he didn't feel that way for Lacus it didn't mean he was going to start having feelings for her. What if he already has someone else? The thought scared Luna but she had to know. She had to know if she even has a chance at Athrun.

"Hey, is there someone else?" She asked Athrun dejectedly.

"Huh?" Athrun was caught off-guard he wasn't expecting her to ask such a direct question. He remembered his past relationships with other girls. Lacus was with Kira now and he never really did feel anything for her other than friendship so she couldn't be considered as his significant other even though they were engaged. There was Cagalli…but she ripped his heart apart. Why did she even accept his proposal if she was going to go off marrying another guy?

"Athrun." Luna called his name when she noticed he was lost in his own world. Athrun snapped back to reality and looked at her to let her know he was listening. "Is there someone else?" She repeated her question and this time Athrun answered.

"No, not anymore." Luna was confused. What did Athrun mean by his answer? He just said he didn't feel anything for Lacus and she was sure he didn't feel that way about Meyrin and especially not the captain, then would that mean…

"Is it Cagalli Yula Attha?" Luna asked since she was the only girl left that she remembered. Her heart pumped blood faster when Athrun's face was etched with mild surprise. She looked away from Athrun. She already knew what his answer was going to be. She wasn't expecting anything but it still hurt. Did she have to be someone famous juts to get Athrun to see her in a new light?

"I proposed to her and she accepted." The magenta-haired girl felt crushed by Athrun's words. If he wasn't interested in her then he could just say so, she didn't need him telling her that little piece of information. "But then things just got complicated. I joined the Minerva and she planned to marry Yunna Seiran." With that said Luna looked back to Athrun completely surprised. She felt bad for being the one to bring the bad news to Athrun. The older coordinator noticed her discomfort and decided to assure her. "Don't worry about you being the one to tell me the bad news. I appreciate it."

"She was very important to you, wasn't she?" Luna asked softly.

"Yeah, but she tore my heart to pieces. I can forgive her but I don't think I'll ever love her again." Silence fell on the two coordinators again. Athrun didn't really know when he and Luna had gotten to the level of talking to each other about their problems but felt good to just tell her about it. His chest feels so much lighter now. He shot a thankful glance at Luna before walking over to the door to leave.

"Will you ever see me that way?" Luna asked stopping Athrun right when he was about to open the door. Athrun turned around but he didn't face her. He didn't want to hurt her but he was heartbroken and right now he didn't want to get into another relationship just yet.

"I…don't know." His eyes landed on the cloth Luna was sewing moments before she pricked her finger. Athrun just wished Luna could sew his torn heart back to the way it was but things weren't really that simple. "Things are just so complicated now. I can't answer your question right now but you'll wait for me, right?" Athrun told Luna as he looked into her eyes.

She flashed him a hopeful smile. He didn't return her feelings but he didn't reject them either and for now that was enough. Athrun needed a friend and for now, she would be that friend that he can rely on.

"Of course." Luna replied and she saw Athrun smile back at her.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is longer now and I hope this ending makes more sense than the last. 


End file.
